1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroexplosive safety and arming device for use in munitions, and particularly to an improved barrier assembly for use in such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of safety it is desirable in high explosive fuzing systems to mechanically separate the more sensitive components from the rest of the explosive train until such time as it is desired to arm the fuze. In such systems rotors and sliding bars are provided which house the sensitive components, the rotors or sliding bars being rotated or translated, respectively, to position the explosive trains as desired.
Electromechanical safety and arming devices have two primary positions, an armed position and a safe position. In the armed position electric initiators or squibs having a flame output are positioned in line with the next step in the ignition train. In the safe position the electric initiators or squibs are rotated or translated out of line with the ignition train so that if then activated they are vented harmlessly into the interior of the device.
An electroexplosive safety and arming device utilizes detonators which produce high energy shock waves when fired. The output of such detonators is more difficult to contain than the flame output of electric squibs used in ignition functions. Heavy and bulky housings, accordingly, have been required in the prior art for housing electroexplosive safety and arming devices. Additionally, notwithstanding the use of such heavy and bulky housings, the actuation portions of the devices have been subject to damage upon firing in either the armed or the safe position, and as a consequence, have not been reusable. Also, it has not been possible to meet a requirement of some munitions systems that it be impossible to cycle the electroexplosive device after it has been fired in the safe position.